eyes
by deerxiviiiv
Summary: [ONE SHOOT] Sequel of They Don't Know About Us. Takdir adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihentikan, sementara cinta adalah bagian dari takdir itu. Cinta bukan sebuah kata, tetapi bukti. Dimana letak bukti kesungguhan cinta itu sebenarnya? - Bad summary. It's HunHan GS ff for HunHan bubble tea couple event. Read and Review juseyoo:))


**EYES **

**©2014**

**HunHan Fanfiction **

**Sequel of ****_They Don't Know About Us_**

**GS, TYPO(ES), OOC, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, DLL.**

**Rated : T**

**ONE SHOOT**

**don't like don't read:))**

**for HunHan bubble tea couple event**

**This idea belongs to : JH92 and me**

**EXO is SM's, but Lu Han is mine kkk~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja manis tengah duduk terdiam menatap dedaunan yang terus berguguran. Tak berpikir ia akan kedinginan ataupun ingin beranjak, yeoja itu tetap saja terdiam berkelut dengan pikirannya. Walaupun tak ada sungai yang mengalir di pipinya, tapi air muka yeoja itu sudah dapat ditebak jika ia sedang banyak masalah.

Luhan.

Ia bimbang. Yeoja itu sungguh tak mengerti dengan situasi yang ia hadapi. _Benarkah aku mengatakannya?_ Ini nyata. Ia tahu hal ini sudah terjadi, bahkan ia tahu ia telah mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi apa? Semua ini terlalu nyata dan membuatnya tak percaya. Bahkan sekarang, ia juga tak berbohong jika hatinya masih memihak pada orang yang dicintainya, Oh Sehun.

_"Sehun aku ingin bicara." Lirih Luhan._

_Sore hari yang indah. Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di tepi sungai Han dengan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya sembari merangkulnya. Untuk sesaat, Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja ia bukan orang munafik yang tidak mengakui ketampanan namja di sebelahnya. Luhan bersyukur karena namja itu miliknya. Namun ada satu hal yang harus tetap terjadi._

_"Bicara saja." Sehun menunduk menatap Luhan. Sehun terkejut saat mengetahui wajah Luhan dekat dengannya. Namun kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Kau sedang menatapku hm?"_

_'Tidak. Aku sedang merekam segala hal tentangmu dalam benakku.'_

_"Aku ingin tak ada yang tersakiti di sini." Ujar Luhan. Sehun menyipitkan matanya, namun Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lurus sungai Han di hadapannya. "Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini." _

_Saat itu juga, Sehun merasakan sesak di dadanya. Apa maksutnya? Apakah Luhan sehat? Apa ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku? Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Sehun. Terkejut tentu saja. _

_Setelah lama terdiam, Sehun menarik lembut dagu Luhan agar wanita itu menatapnya. Sehun tahu Luhan sedang menahan air matanya. Bibir Sehun tersenyum, sementara matanya menatap teduh manik rusa kesayangannya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi rusa cantik itu. Saat itu juga, Luhan memejamkan matanya, menyadari Ia akan merindukan belaian ini._

_"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan kepadamu? Katakan."_

_Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum. Perlahan, ia menurunkan tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dan mengusapnya._

_"Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Bahkan kau terlalu baik untukku." _

_Hening._

_"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku tau selama ini aku egois, aku manja, aku menyebalkan, dan aku merepotkanmu. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua hal buruk yang telah kulakukan padamu." Lanjutnya. _

_"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau mencintaiku bukan?" tanya Sehun lembut. Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum. _

_"Tentu saja." _

_Kali ini Sehun yang menghela nafas. Dadanya sesak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan saat ini. Sungguh!_

_"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Tuhan.. tolong." Ujar Sehun lembut. Ia perlu tau semuanya. Ia tak mau kehilangan gadisnya. Demi Tuhan!_

_"Karena aku tak bisa menjadi segalanya untukmu. Kau terlalu baik padaku, Hun. Aku tahu hubungan ini akan membuatmu bosan." Lirih Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. _

_"Apa yang kau ketahui tentangku?" _

_"Semuanya." Jawab Luhan._

_"Ada satu. Kau tak tahu bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu." Balas Sehun._

_"Aku tahu itu, Sehun. Percayalah. Aku juga begitu mencintaimu. Tapi sungguh, aku tak ingin kau kebosanan dalam menjalani hubungan enam tahun ini."_

_"Aku bahkan tak pernah bosan, Lu. Aku bersumpah!"_

_"Tapi aku bosan." Ujar Luhan sembari menahan air matanya._

_Sehun tersenyum mengejek sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menyandarkan bahunya di punggung kursi taman sementara Luhan masih mengusap tangannya. _

_"Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan kembali. Ia melepaskan genggaman Luhan kemudian merangkul bahu wanita itu sembari mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Dalam jarak begitu dekat Sehun menatap lekat kedua manik Luhan, manik kesayangannya, dan selalu begitu. _

_"Kumohon, Sehun." _

_Di saat yang sama, Sehun menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Namun cinta lebih besar daripada rasa sakit yang ia alami. Sehun terlalu mencintai wanita ini. Sehun melumat perlahan bibir Luhan, dan Sehun tahu Luhan membalas ciumannya. Untuk sesaat, Luhan terenyuh saat tangan Sehun menuntun tangan mungilnya menuju dadanya. Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat, lebih cepat, mengalahkan detak jantungnya. Ciuman itu belum terlepas, dan Luhan meneteskan satu air matanya. Sehun yang sadar akan hal itu segera melepaskan ciumannya. _

_"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Sehun tersenyum, dan megusap air mata Luhan. "Jika hal ini yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan melakukannya." _

_Luhan tak mampu berkata. Sekali lagi, bisakah ia melepaskan Sehun? Bukankah ini keputusannya? Mampukah ia menjalankan keputusan ini? Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Luhan untuk membuat beribu, bahkan berjuta kenangan bersama pria itu. _

_"Jangan lagi memikirkanku." Ujar Sehun dengan sebuah kecupan di kening Luhan._

_"Jangan pernah menahan air matamu." Satu kecupan di kedua mata Luhan._

_"Jangan pernah membohongi hatimu." Satu kecupan di hidung Luhan. _

_"Jangan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau lakukan sendiri." Satu kecupan di sebelah pipi Luhan._

_Saat Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, kemudian beranjak mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan berlalu pergi, Luhan tak dapat menahan air matanya. Bibirnya bahkan sudah tak mampu untuk membalas kata-kata itu. Hancur._

_"Jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh." – Sehun._

Bahkan setelah dua tahun Luhan masih mengingatnya.

Kata-kata Sehun.

Enam tahun memang sangat tak terasa ketika mereka bersama, namun sangat terasa ketika mereka tak lagi bersama. Luhan merindukannya. Sungguh merindukannya. Tapi ini keputusan Luhan, bukan? Sudah menjadi resiko yang ia tanggung ketika Luhan mengambil keputusan ini. Luhan sadar itu.

Luhan tersenyum miris sembari menatap kameranya. Luhan mengganti memory card kamera itu, kemudian menghidupkannya. Bahkan belum terhapus. Dalam memori itu masih terdapat berjuta kenangan yang sangat membekas. Luhan tersenyum. Air mata itu menetes perlahan saat melihat sosok Sehun berada didekatnya.

_'Aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku egois. Maukah kau memaafkanku?'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Sekali lagi Luhan tersenyum sembari menangis. Hatinya begitu miris. Foto-foto mereka saat berada di atap sekolah semasa SMA dulu terus saja terpampang bersama berjuta kenangan yang berputar di otaknya. Luhan menatap penuh arti foto di saat Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan. Saat itu yang Luhan memegang kameranya dan tersenyum cerah bersama Sehun yang sedang memeluknya.

Foto selanjutnya... Luhan tak bisa lagi bernafas ketika foto Sehun sendirian nampak di kameranya. Luhan mengambil foto itu dari samping dengan jarak sedikit jauh, cukup mampu memperlihatkan ketampanan pujaan hatinya itu. Sehun sedang menatap lurus ke arah pemandangan di hadapannya. Tidak ekspresi apapun dalam wajah itu kecuali ketenangan. Sehun selalu tampan.

Luhan mengusap layar kameranya.

_'Berdosakah aku jika sekarang aku mengatakan, aku merindukanmu? Bahkan aku akan mengatakannya walaupun itu merupakan dosa besar, karena pada dasarnya aku sudah berdosa, berdosa besar. Aku bukan malaikat ataupun dewi seperti yang kau katakan waktu itu. Aku merindukanmu.'_

Yeah, jika pun itu berdosa, Luhan akan tetap mengatakannya. Karena ia sudah berdosa ketika ia sudah melukai hati seorang pria yang teramat mencintainya. Bodoh bukan? Memang.

Luhan mematikan kameranya. Matanya tertuju pada daun-daun gugur yang melambangkan isi hatinya. _Sedang apa dia sekarang? Dimana dia sekarang? Sedang bersama siapa dia sekarang? Aku merindukanmu Sehun-ah. _

Semenjak mereka mengakhiri hubungan, memang tak ada di antara mereka yang ingin menghubungi satu sama lain. Sehun mungkin sedang membantu Luhan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Namun jika itu benar, tidakkah itu menyakiti keduanya?

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Wanita itu melihat layar ponselnya dan mendapati nomor tak dikenal. Luhan menatapnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"_Halo?_" tanyanya lembut.

Tak ada jawaban.

"_With whom am i talking with?_" tanyanya sekali lagi namun tak kunjung ada jawaban.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"_Do you wanna say something? Excuse me, who are you?"_

Sambungan terputus.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung_. 'Siapa dia?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Luhan mengendikkan bahu menyerah, salah sambung mungkin. Luhan beranjak meninggalkan taman dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

Saatnya mencari inspirasi.

Luhan meninggalkan _central park _dan menuju suatu tempat yang cukup terkenal di kota cinta ini. Paris. Ya, Luhan berada di Paris. Itulah mengapa Sehun dan Luhan tak bertemu lagi semenjak dua tahun. Luhan pergi ke Paris.

* * *

><p>Cuaca di puncak <em>Eiffel Tower <em>sungguh menyejukkan pikiran. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Luhan membuka kembali matanya dan menatap ke bawah. _Paris tak pernah sepi. Yeah, menarik. Tapi kurang menarik bagiku._

Luhan mengeluarkan kameranya dari dalam tas dan mulai bereksplorasi. Luhan adalah seorang _traveller_, juga seorang _photographer._ Namun, ada satu hal yang menarik sejauh ini. Kemanapun Luhan pergi, sejauh apapun Luhan pergi, pikirannya tetap saja berada di Korea, pada orang yang dicintainya, Oh Sehun. Luhan merindukan Korea, namun terlalu menyakitkan jika ia kembali.

Luhan mengarahkan kameranya kebawah. Ia mulai mencari objek-objek yang menarik di matanya. Pemandangan kota Paris memang indah jika dilihat dari ketinggian seperti ini.

Tak terasa ratusan foto sudah berhasil dikumpulkannya. Luhan turun dari puncak menara, dan berada di taman saat ini, di tengah hamparan rumput luas yang sangat hijau dan menyejukkan. Banyak sekali para _tourist_ sedang berfoto-foto ria mengabadikan momen mereka di menara _Eiffel. _Banyak juga anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari sembari membawa balon warna-warni. Hal itu menarik perhatian Luhan untuk memotret mereka.

Posisi Luhan berada di tengah-tengah taman saat ini. Memotret menara _Eiffel _di posisi itu tak buruk juga. Luhan mengarahkan kameranya, namun terhalang oleh punggung seorang pria yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Pria itu menatap keatas menara, dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Menarik. Terlihat seperti pria yang kesepian. _Atau lebih tepatnya merindukan seseorang?_ Luhan menghendikkan bahu. Gadis berdarah China itu memutuskan untuk mengambil gambarnya dari arah belakang, tanpa diketahui oleh sang pria. Setelah melihat hasilnya, Luhan seperti tak asing dengan punggung tegap pria itu. Ya, mirip punggung Sehun. Tegap dan menawan, selalu saja begitu. _Sehun dimana-mana. Tuhan bahkan menghukumku tak pernah lepas dari bayangmu Monsieur Oh,_ Luhan terkekeh pelan.

Luhan semakin tertarik mengambil gambar pria berkemeja hitam yang masih setia membelakanginya itu. Seketika, Luhan terkejut saat pria itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menunduk ke arahnya. Wajah pria itu tegas, alisnya menjulang tinggi, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas, dan kulitnya yang putih bersih tanpa cacat.

Pria itu menghampiri seorang gadis kecil menggemaskan yang sedang bermain dengan balonnya. Berjarak sangat dekat dengan Luhan, bahkan Luhan sedikit mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Luhan tak mungkin salah dengar. Pendengarannya tak pernah bermasalah selama ini. Ya, pria itu berbahasa Korea. Bahkan gadis kecil itu, dia berbahasa Korea dengan lucunya. Dia orang Korea, dan semakin mirip dengan Sehun-_nya_.

_Haha. Masih pantaskah aku menganggap Sehun milikku?_

Luhan masih tetap setia mengamati pria itu melalui lensa kameranya. Seketika, pria itu mendongak. Hal itu membuat Luhan membeku di tempatnya dan menegang seketika. Ia lebih memilih menatap pria itu langsung ketika lensa kameranya menangkap sebuah objek yang mengguncang pertahanannya.

Seakan tahu ada orang yang sedang menatapnya saat ini, pria menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lurus seorang wanita yang ia yakini sedang membeku di tempatnya. Dan benar, memang begitu. Walau jarak mereka tak dekat, pria itu masih bisa melihat kecantikan dalam diri wanita itu tak pernah memudar. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat dirindukannya. Pria itu tersenyum. Sementara sang wanita berhenti bernafas seketika.

* * *

><p>Seakan baru terbangun dari sebuah mimpi indah sekaligus menyakitkan, wanita itu berlari meninggalkan taman sekencang-kencangnya. Tangisannya mendadak pecah begitu saja. Pria itu... dialah yang selama ini dirindukannya.<p>

_Benarkah?_ _Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini? Tuhan bantu aku. _

"Kau terlambat."

Seseorang mencekal tangannya. Saat itu juga wanita membeku. Ia menyerka air matanya sendiri saat pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu tersenyum. Tapi pria itu tau bahwa itu senyuman palsu.

"Selalu saja begitu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jangan pernah menahan air matamu.. _Lu Han_?" tanya pria itu.

Raut wajah wanita yang disebut Luhan oleh pria itu berubah seketika. Tak mungkin Luhan lupa akan hal itu. Pria ini yang ditunggunya. Suaranya, tatapan matanya, bahkan wajah tampannya, sama sekali tak berubah. Hatinya bergetar, jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Menangislah."

"_Sehun..._"

"Ya?"

Sehun. Benar. Tak salah lagi.

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Tiga tetes.

Empat tetes hingga akhirnya tangisan itu tak terbendung lagi. Tangisan kerinduan, penyesalan semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Luhan tersenyum bahagia dibalik tangisannya sebelum berlari memeluk pria itu. Luhan tak peduli dengan tatapan banyak orang. Sehun sama sekali tak berubah, kecuali ketampanannya. Ia merindukan pria ini. Amat merindukannya. Sangat, sangat, dan sangat merindukannya. Jadi, sudah berapa kali Luhan berkata jika ia merindukan Sehun?

Entahlah.

Sehun tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan Luhan. Hal tak terduga terjadi saat Sehun juga meneteskan air matanya. _Tuhan terlalu baik. Tuhan Maha Baik, _ucapnya dalam hati. Sehun mengecup pundak Luhan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan. Ia merindukan aroma tubuh ini, ia merindukan pelukan tubuh mungil ini, ia merindukan wanita cantik ini dalam pelukannya. Sehun merindukan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Luhan bergetar. "Maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku."

Isakan terus terdengar dari bibir Luhan. Sehun mengusap punggung wanita itu untuk menenangkannya. "Ssst. Kau tak salah. Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi. Jangan pernah." Ujarnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat sungai air mata juga mengalir di pipi Sehun. Air mata Luhan semakin mengalir deras. Hatinya begitu miris saat Luhan melihat seorang pria yang ia cintai menangis seperti ini.

Luhan maju selangkah kemudian ia menjinjit dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun. Luhan menatap kedua manik Sehun dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak bersalah saat aku sudah membiarkan hatimu terluka? Bahkan setelah dua tahun tak bertemu aku masih melihat cinta yang sama di matamu? Katakan." Ujar Luhan.

Tangan Sehun terulur perlahan. Tangan itu menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah Luhan dan menyentuhnya dengan sebuah belaian lembut. Kemudian, Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan dan balas menatap Luhan dalam. Ia tak berbohong. Sehun merindukan Luhan. Amat.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Bahkan saat kau melukai hatiku seribu kali pun, tak akan ada yang berubah. Kau tetap malaikat manisku dan aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun tulus.

Luhan mengusap air mata yang menganak di pipi Sehun. Melihat wajah Luhan begitu dekat seperti ini sungguh membuatnya terpaku. Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat Luhan sedekat ini? Sudah berapa lama ia tak memeluk Luhan seperti ini? Apakah wanita ini masih miliknya?

"Dua tahun adalah waktu yang lama bukan? Lagi-lagi aku egois. Aku masih mencintaimu dan berharap aku milikmu." Ujar Luhan.

"Enam tahun lebih lama daripada dua tahun. Dan aku mencintaimu seumur hidupku." lirih Sehun tulus.

"Kau tak marah padaku?" tanya Luhan sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun –kembali—.

Sehun tersenyum, namun kemudian menggeleng. "Bukankah sudah bilang aku mencintaimu?"

"Sehun. Kau tau aku lebih pantas mendapatkan benci darimu daripada—"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Darah Luhan berdesir. Betapa bodohnya dia sudah melepaskan pria sebaik Sehun dan menyia-nyiakan cinta pria itu dengan alasan bosan? Ya, hal konyol yang telah dilakukan Luhan adalah membaca sebuah artikel yang menyatakan tentang hubungan jangka lama akan membuat salah satu dari pasangannya bosan. Luhan tak mau Sehun menderita selama menjalani hubungan dengannya. Mengapa ia tak bisa melihat jelas bahwa Sehun sungguh-sungguh mencintainya saat itu? Bahkan Tuhan sendiri telah membuktikannya saat ini. Mereka adalah sebuah takdir.

Luhan meraup bibir tipis milik Sehun dalam. Sekejap, Sehun kaget dengan aksi Luhan ini. Sehun masih ingat bahwa Luhan berkata ia tak ingin mencium seorang pria lebih dulu. Namun sekarang? Luhan tengah memejamkan matanya sembari melumat bibir tipisnya dengan lembut. Sehun tersenyum, ia memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan mata dan membalas lumatan wanita cantik ini. Ia menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada Luhan untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya pada yeoja cantik ini. Ciuman kerinduan dan penuh cinta milik dua sejoli yang sedang luar biasa merindu.

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu." Ujar Luhan setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku beribu-ribu kali lebih bersyukur memilikimu, _babydeer._" Balas Sehun kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan. Pria itu tak langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Luhan, membiarkan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Luhan, sembari berkata lirih. "Jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku."

Luhan tersenyum sebelum menjawab permintaan Sehun. "Tak akan pernah."

"Jadilah milikku selamanya." Ujar Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"Tak mau." Jawab Luhan dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tak mau sebelum kau menjadi milikku."

Sehun terkekeh sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan. Pria itu menyentuh dagu Luhan dan menuntunnya ke dalam sebuah pagutan mesra. Biarlah kedua manusia ini saling melepaskan rasa rindu mereka yang teramat dalam. Pada dasarnya, cinta itu adil. Sejauh apapun cinta itu berlari pergi, pada akhirnya cinta itu akan kembali.

"Aku milikmu... nyonya_ Oh._"

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi nyonya _Oh,_ hm?"

"Sejak saat ini. Karena detik ini, aku akan memintamu menjadi teman hidupku. _Would you... ?"_

"_Ehm. What can i do? You know my answer, right?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Sure. Don't give me a stupid question again. Yes, . Je t'aime."_

_"But the trouble is... i love you more."_

* * *

><p><em>"France? How it sounds? God bless me. Thanks for give me this beautiful wife, God.. Lucky me! You give me this beautiful womanl as my destiny. Wife? Yes. Wife! Today is the day when i marry my best friend. Yup, best friend! She's a special girl to me—oops! No no no, she already become a woman right now. My mowan. Eventhough she hurts me so many times, i'll marry her. Am i stupid? If you say yes, it's okay. I can understand. But you should know something. Love is blind you know! Seeing her is like... She's a dollar, she's a catch, she's a winner. My love starts with no begining and finish with no ending. Everything she does wrong it seems so right. My eyes don't believe her. But my heart swears by her. <em>

_I know it wasn't love at the first sight. It was more than love at the first sight. Love at the first laugh, maybe? Her crunchy, her carefree laugh is what captured her heart. The more time i spent with her made him fall deeper into her love. I want to be her hero, her rock, and the one-and-only who make her dreams come true. Thanks for give me a beautiful world, my world.. mrs. Oh. If there's a word which have a same meaning as love, i'll tell it to you. But the problem is, there's just words 'i love you' in my past, present, and future. And it's all just for you, my queen. Oh Lu Han."_

* * *

><p><em>"Sehun-ah.."<em>

_"Hm?"_

_"Dulu, bagaimana kau bisa di Paris? Maksudku.. bagaimana bisa kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja di Paris?"_

_"Kau orang cerdas, bukan?"_

_"Takdir. Itu maksutmu?"_

_"Tentu saja, my dear queen." _

_"Kau pikir aku Ravenna? My deer queen.. Jawab aku Oh Sehun."_

_"Aku sedang mengunjungi Zitao, dan kau tahu itu."_

_"Ya aku tau, tapi bagaimana kau langsung mengenalku waktu di menara Eiffel?"_

_"Tentu saja karena aku mengenalmu."_

_"Jawab serius Oh Sehun!"_

_"Okay. Karena kau meminta jawaban jujur, aku akan memberitahumu. Well, pada waktu itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan di Central Park, menikmati musim gugur. Kau tahu, aku melihat seorang gadis rusa yang sedang melmamun entah kenapa. Setelah kuperhatikan, air mata satu persatu menetes dari mata indahnya. Terlihat seperti.. merindukan seseorang, mungkin? "_

_"Jaga mulutmu Oh Sehun!"_

_"Apa masalahmu? Memangnya kau tahu siapa gadis itu?" _

_"Aku tentu saja—Oh! Tunggu! Jadi kau yang meneleponku waktu itu? Menarik sekali dan..."_

_"Dan apa?"_

_"Idiot."_

_"Apa katamu?" _

_"Idiot. Kau idiot Oh Sehun—hahaha. Hentikan! Jangan menggelitiku!"_

_"Katakan sekali lagi kalau berani!"_

_"Oh Sehun idiot. Kau menelpon tapi tak bisa mengatakan apapun padaku hahaha."_

_"Yeah, sayangnya aku adalah manusia idiot yang kau rindukan waktu itu. Jika asumsiku salah, katakan saja."_

_"Baiklah monsieur Oh, kau menang."_

_"Memang. Aku sudah menang ketika menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, madame Oh. Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Hm.. how many times i've to say it to you again...my prince charming? I love you too.. So much."_

_._

_._

_Kecup bibirnya jika kau ingin._

_Katakan padanya jika kau cinta._

_Jangan pernah biarkan ia pergi jika kau meninginkannya untuk menjadi milikmu selamanya._

_Jika kau dan dia adalah sebuah takdir, _

_Tuhan selalu berada di pihakmu, _

_Menyampaikan arti cintamu untuknya._

_Selama jantungmu masih berdetak, selama itu pula dia milikmu._

_Selama darahmu masih mengalir, selama itu cintamu untuknya takkan pernah berakhir._

_Jangan takut untuk menatap matanya jika kau ragu._

_Mata adalah bagian tubuhmu yang selalu suci walaupun bibir dan tanganmu telah berbuat dosa._

_Karena sesungguhnya.._

_Mata adalah satu-satunya wujud kejujuran cinta yang nyata._

_._

_._

_._

**end**

* * *

><p><strong>but it's still not the end of HunHan's love kkk~<strong>

**pertama, saya benar-benar minta maaf jika fiksi ini ceritanya buruk dan tidak pantas untuk ikut HunHan bubble tea couple event. Dan saya pun menyadari hal serupa karena cerita di sini memang absurd kkk~**

**kedua, hanya ada satu tujuan di sini, yaitu menyalurkan seluruh hasrat saya. Saya lagi sinting, saya lagi kangen HunHan, dan saya ingin membuktikan kepada seseorang bahwa.. cinta bukan kata yang gampang untuk diucapkan-_- bagi para teman-teman saya yang menggalau, saya muak T.T recent updates saya penuh orang galau T.T too young to know about forever guys. **

**satu lagi, jika asumsiku salah, kalian boleh salahin aku.  
>Ada temen aku bilang katanya sikap ke Sehun ke Tao itu selalu beda, dari tatapan matanya, senyumnya, dan segalanya entahlah aku juga males dengerin. Tapi maaf yeorobeun, entah mataku yang buta HunHan atau apa, tatapan sehun ke luhan itu beda. Langsung dari hati atau gimana aku gatau, pokoknya ga bisa dijelaskan. Maaf kalo memangnya cuma aku yang ngeliat tatapan itu. Itu kenapa aku bilang "Love is unspoken. Just stare at his eyes you'll see the truth. True love or nor." itulah kenapa judul dari cerita ini adalah EYES. walaupun sejujurnya ga nyambung banget sama ceritanya hehe. <strong>

**ketiga, thanks to : **

**JH92/Jihwa Lee : Makasih idenya. dari pertama kali dirimu menceritakan ide ini ke aku aku sudah klepek klepek seperti jelly/? dan makasih juga udah cerewet banget masalah ga disebutin pertama setiap thanks to-_- nih gue turutin.**

**Thecold1/ Lee Rae In : gapapa ya sehun tersakiti? Ntar hadiahnya, sehun buat aku deh~**

**For my momma and daddy, thank you so much for given me this gadgets and taught me everything. I sincerely love you both.**

**Eclaire Oh, kaisoolovers, Aruna Wu, Lee Donghwa, Ohrere, Oh Byunsoo, BeibiEXOl, beserta pihak-pihak yang sudah mengikuti saya, menyukai cerita saya, maaf saya tidak bisa saya sebutkan. **

**Sekian ngomong panjang lebarnya.**

**Read and Review juseyoo:))**

**Gomawoyoo^^**

**Saranghae**


End file.
